


Ditmas

by Anonymous_Bat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alex slash everyone but Maria, Alexander Hamilton is problematic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Break Up, Cheating, Eliza deserves better, Elizas had enough, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marliza is more implied, bc fite me, but its for the better, not married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Bat/pseuds/Anonymous_Bat
Summary: Alex is a dumbass and Eliza's had enough





	

She sat there as gray as the clouds and forced the words out of her throat.  
“Alexander. I tried. I tried so goddamn hard to love you and I-”  
“Eliza-”  
“I’m not done talking. You’ve done your fair share, and now it’s my turn, alright?” He nodded briefly and she took another breath that drained the moment of rage away. She was so tired.   
“I know you’re sorry, but how many times is this going to happen until you realize you don’t love me.” He looked like he was about to speak up to defend or plead but she gave him one warning look and he deflated.  
“I love you so much, but being with you…” she trailed off looking down at her cup of coffee slowly going cold in her hands “ being with you is hurting me more and I’m tired of listening to your excuses and my own that have only been covering up the truth.” She sighed again and looked him straight in the eyes. “We can’t be together anymore, Alex. For both of us. You’ll find happiness elsewhere, I’m sure.” She smiled fondly at him, his eyes breaking, before closing her eyes to steel herself against her words.” And I can’t be with you.” Eliza looked back out at the window of the cafe and little droplets of water were falling down the glass in rivulets. Now it was raining. It had waited for them. She risked a glance at Alex. There were tears streaking his cheeks and she smiled sadly tasting her own. They had always had each other, the only stability in both of their lives anymore. Her sisters had moved to Europe without her, her parents were dead. All she’d had was him and their future that had started to fray long before she’d accepted it.  
It didn’t take a genius to notice his eyes lingering too long on someone else’s backside, but she’s kindly ignored it confident in them. The first time was forgivable. He’d been drunk after work and came home with Laurens, his long time best friend. She’d seen them sleeping in hers and Alex’s bed sprawled haphazardly among their sheets. But they’d both apologized once they woke up and life went back to normal. Until it happened again. And again. And again and again with different people every time. It tore into her heart when he would apologize then do it again, the space between each person growing shorter and shorter until she caught him at work with the man he claimed to hate, begging and moaning his name.  
“‘Liza, we can work this out.” Alex was reaching for her hand and she let him take hold, flinging her into the present.  
“Alex if we could’ve fixed this we would have.”  
“But, ‘Liza. I-I love you.” He was begging now.  
“I know. I love you too” she refused to look him in the eye, he voice barely above a whisper.  
“Then why can’t we just-”  
“ For fucks sake, Alex” she pushed his hands off of hers “This isn’t about love or some shit like that. If that was all it was you wouldn’t have cheated.” It was a low blow and he cringed at that. Serves him right. The world was quiet for a beat and the tension melted into Alex’s tears.  
“‘Liza, what am I gonna do without you.” She softened a bit at that, but it didn’t change the fact they weren’t good for each other. Or, at least, he wasn’t good for her.  
“You’ll just have to figure that out then,: The coffee was cold now, but she took a sip anyways. She was so tired. Tears were coming down his face harder and his shoulders were shaking trying to hold in the sobs as he fell apart in front of her. The only noise was small watery gasps and the few people in the background coming and going.  
She didn’t know how long they sat together while the air between them increased in distance. His shoulders stopped moving slowly and his eyes were bright red and glistening, but there was a resignation present that hadn’t been there before. It solidified her decision.  
“Okay...okay.” he whispered. They stood up together and he walked over to kiss her before he stopped to really look at her, as if memorizing every detail of her face. When his eyes reached hers they were searching for something, Eliza didn’t quite know. Whatever he found saddened his eyes. He kissed her cheek, his lips lingering a moment before she pulled away and walked outside. The rain had stopped for a second. She walked to the train in a trance. She’d done it. She was out. Free, almost, and she realized on the train car headed towards their- Alex’s place, that maybe she’d stopped loving him romantically when her sister had confessed to sleeping with him years ago.   
There was a woman in red who sat across from her, her dark hair covered part of her face and looked deep in thought. She startled back into focus and noticed Eliza looking at her and Eliza turned away, embarrassed to have been caught staring. When Eliza dared looking back, she saw the other smiling shyly back at her. And if Eliza had slipped a hastily scribbled number to the woman as she walked off at her own stop, none was the wiser. The sun peaked through the clouds, though it was still raining as she walked to her old apartment, a rainbow shining overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be appreciated if yall pointed out grammatical or spelling errors bc I don't have a beta! :D


End file.
